I Don't Want To Be Alone
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: "I don't want to be alone again..." That is a fear that resides within Aichi's heart, always lurking in the depths, occasionally emerging to cause the young boy pain ***Very Old Work***


**Written May 1 2014**  
**Edited a bit March 5 2020**

* * *

A blue haired boy with sapphire eyes looked around in confusion, he had no idea how he had gotten here; a vast, dark empty plane, void of any light besides the soft blue light that was currently enveloping his form.

"Hello? Anyone there?..."

Aichi called, feeling slightly afraid of this strange landscape. Just a few moments ago, he had been chatting with his current lover Kai Toshiki, only to be suddenly pulled away and placed into his current predicament. How had he gotten here? Where was here?

The young boy listened carefully for any kind of response, he received none.

"Where am I?..."

Aichi whispered, voice soft as he nervously clutched his right hand against his chest, looking around the eerie place.

"You're all alone..."

A shiver ran down his spine, the chilled voice had whispered into his ear. It made him nervous.

"W-who are you?..."

He murmured softly, sapphires widening in shock as he felt a cool hand clasp his shoulder. He whirled around, fear dictating his movements, only to gape in shock. His gaze was met with none other than himself. Though the copy's eyes were narrowed, with a sly smirk on it's lips.

"Heh, I'm you, I'm your most inner self"

The reflection replied.

"Why are you here?..."

Aichi inquired, both fear and curiosity filling him. Why was this happening? And why had he been brought to this strange place? He hadn't thought that his inner self would reside in such a dreary place.

"I'm here to shed some light on some things for you..."

The image's voice was now full of static, much like Aichi's voice would have sounded like if he used a radio with bad reception.

"Why would I need you to do that?... I'm happy how I am..."

"But your happiness won't last..."

Sapphires looked towards the image in confusion, not quite understanding it's words.

"Of course it will, I have so many friends now"

Aichi replied, the image let out a light laugh and shook its head. It then moved in close so that Aichi could feel the warmth of it's breath on his face.

"Do you really think that your friends will actually stay with a person like you? Don't you think that they'd be better off leaving you so that you're all alone like before?"

The image whispered, nuzzling it's cheek against Aichi's.

"Alone... Like before?..."

Aichi's voice wavered as he crouched down, tears streaming from his eyes as he recalled the pain and sadness that had overtaken him when he had been utterly alone. Just getting out of bed had been a chore. He didn't want to go back to living like that, not again.

"Yes, all your friends who seem to care about you, they will eventually leave someone like you"

The image replied as it clasped Aichi's hands and forced the boy to gaze into the image's eyes.

"Imagine... All of your close friends leaving you, one by one, until only you are left..."

"No, my friends wouldn't do something like that..."

The image shook its head sadly at the blue haired boy's reply.

"Silly, it's only natural for them-"

"No you're wrong! They wouldn't... Wouldn't leave me..."

Aichi whispered softly, doing his best to wipe away his tears. He needed to trust his friends! Not this copy.

"They will, all of them will, even your precious Kai..."

Aichi couldn't help the small flinch at the mention of his love leaving him.

"He won't... He's kind and caring!"

A wide grin spread across the reflection's face as it laughed.

"You idiot... He's too good for you, he's way out of your league. He's soon going to leave because you're not good enough for him"

"...No..."

A mock sympathetic smile creased the reflection's face as it patted Aichi on the back.

"You know it's true, you know how worthless you are, you know, that I am right"

The image wrapped its arms lovingly around Aichi's neck, leaning it's weight against him as he whispered into Aichi's ear.

"...Kai isn't the kind of person to leave me...

"Tsk tsk... It doesn't matter if he's the kind of person, all that matters is that you're unworthy of his affection"

The image tenderly wiped away Aichi's tears, flicking them away into the dark space.

"... I may be unworthy... But even so-"

"You admit it, so why don't you believe me when I say that you're soon going to end up all alone, with nobody to care about you?"

"My family-"

"For quite a while, your family had been fed up with you when you were alone..."

Aichi shook his head and covered his ears, not wanting to listen to any more of the image's words, he didn't want the words to be true, but hadn't he caused a lot of trouble for them in the past?

"I don't want to be alone..."

A small whimper escaped from Aichi's lips as tears started to fall from closed sapphires.

"Aichi it's okay I'm here"

A kind familiar voice echoed, causing Aichi to bolt up in surprise.

"Oww..."

Sapphires blinked open to see a brunette rubbing his cheek, a visible red hand print present.

"K-Kai...?"

Jades narrowed in confusion at the softness of the smaller boy's voice. It was softer than normal.

"Aichi what's wrong? You were crying in your sleep and saying weird things..."

Kai asked as he inched closer towards him. Aichi was visibly trembling

Sapphires once again filled with tears as Aichi swiftly hugged the brunette, jades widened in surprise before softening as he stroked Aichi's soft blue locks.

"Kai... Please don't leave me..."

Aichi's voice trembled as he spoke into the older teen's shirt.

"Aichi... I don't know what kind of dream you had... But don't worry, I'll never leave you"

Kai whispered as he closed his eyes and embraced the other. He was careful to be gentle, Aichi seemed so fragile right then.

"I love you so much Kai..."

Aichi's voice was soft, tickling against the crook of Kai's neck.

"And I you Aichi..."

Kai replied gently as he lifted up Aichi's face so that sapphires and jades gazed at one another. He then carefully wiped away the younger's tears before planting a soft kiss on Aichi's lips.

"Don't worry Aichi, you'll never be alone ever again, I'll make sure of that"

The brunette whispered softly into the younger's ear after their kiss had ended.

A few tears fell from sapphires as a small, yet thankful smile graced Aichi's lips.

"Thank you Kai..."


End file.
